ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 64
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. O tak, nastał czas Halloween. Czas straszenia, oglądania, ale także i grania w najstraszniejsze horrory. W związku z tym więc i ja wezmę na ruszt jakąś produkcję. I to nie byle jaką. To bodaj najgorszy horror jaki zawitał na blaszaki i w dodatku niezamierzony. Jakim gównotokiem jest więc dzisiejszy twór? Dowiecie się już za chwilę. Zapraszam do oglądania! Rzeźnik, bo tak zwie się omawiany tytuł, został stworzony w roku 2003 przez TM Reality, a wydany przez nasze ulubione studio Play. Twórcy oprócz dzisiejszego arcydzieła nie mieli na koncie żadnej innej produkcji, a niedługo po premierze dzisiejszej gry, z niewyjaśnionych okoliczności słuch o nich zaginął. Czyżbyśmy mieli do czynienia z aż tak spieprzonym produktem? Zresztą, już pierwszy rzut oka na to wskazuje. Dlaczego na jego czole znajduje się pieczątka z napisem rzeźnik? To nie jest polska wersja agenta 47, tylko kiepska strzelanka. Po ki grom więc to umieszczać? Poza tym, czemu się on tak uśmiecha? Czyżby nasz bohater wpierdolił cały kosz grzybów halucynogennych? Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Dobra, sprawdźmy na własne oczy, uszy i bóg wie co jeszcze jak zła jest ta produkcja. Ale zanim to nastąpi oceny z neta. Jedyną opinią o tej grze jest ocena graczy na Gry-online. I jak na standardy tego serwisu, o dziwo, gra spotkała się z zaskakującym negatywnym odbiorem. Ocena bowiem wynosi 3 i 6 dziesiątych na 10. Czyżby luźna strzelanka z monstrami w roli głównej byłaby aż tak skopana? Przekonajmy się. Gry uruchomimy te dzieło sztuki pojawia się nam meni, które jest bardzo, ale to bardzo obskurne. Nie dość, że twórcy nie kiwnęli nawet palcem by zmienić cokolwiek w stylu głównego ekranu, to jeszcze same opcje są puste jak półki sklepowe w PRLu. Zapomnijcie o jakiejkolwiek zmianie rozdzielczości, grafiki czy w ogóle trybu z okienkowego na pełny ekran. W dodatku bohater na białym tle nawet w calu nie przypomina tego z okładki. Ale przecież nie będę się nad tym rozczulał, czas przejść do innych, ważniejszych aspektów tego tytułu. Czas trochę opowiedzieć o fabule tego cudeńka, która jest tak interesująca jak reklamy płynów do udrażniania rur. Otóż pewnego dnia naszą piękną planetę opanowali obcy i naszym zadaniem jest powstrzymać przybyszów z innej planty. I to tyle. Linii fabularnej dowiadujemy się z plansz podczas ładowania i intra, które wygląda jakby zostało przepuszczone przez magiel i oblane kwasem siarkowym. Zresztą, kogo obchodzi fabuła, tutaj chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o nieskrępowaną rzeź, prawda? gry przez kilka sekund *odgłos wtf* Zapewne wielu w tej chwili cisnęły się właśnie te słowa na usta. Otóż ta gra jest właściwie klonem kurki wodnej, tylko ze zmutowanymi pokrakami w roli głównej. Stoimy w miejscu, przesuwamy kamerą w poszukiwaniu obcych i likwidujemy ich aż do wybicia w pień wszystkich nieprzyjaciół. Tylko że w Kurce Wodnej nie zostawałeś ciągle obsypywany lawiną śrutu. Choć mimo ogromu pocisków otrzymywanych na twarz, same pociski zadają naprawdę małe obrażenia. To tak, jakby wszystkie pukawki naszych agresorów strzelały pinezkami. A skoro o przeciwnikach mowa, jest ich aż dziesięciu. Mamy więc marsjańskiego szczura, ceutariańskiego warana, kosmicznego szczura, i inne wybryki natury. Jednak mimo zapewnionych dziesięciu, dostaliśmy jedynie połowę obiecywanych monster. A dlaczego? Bo twórcy mieli tak wyjebane na tą grę, że po pięciu stworzonych modelach postanowili " spocząć na laurach i dodać kopie tych samych postaci, lecz ze zmienionymi kolorami. Zresztą do samych wrogów strzela się jak do kaczek. Nie dość, że połowa ich obecności to właściwie chodzenie bądź latanie, to jeszcze nawet gdy w nas nie trafią, odchodzą jakby nigdy nic. Naprawdę, trzeba mieć jaja by napisać tak kiepskie ej aj (napis: OWSZEM, CZAS ZDARZY SIĘ ULOF KTÓRY ZAJDZIE NAM ZA SKÓRĘ, ALE JEST TO TAK RZADKIE JAK KURZE ZĘBY) Arsenał także pozostawia wiele do życzenia. W jego skład wchodzą aż cztery pukawki. Pistolet *tutaj na chwile wchodzi zdjęcie tej literówki* , strzelba, karabin snajperski, karabin maszynowy, skorpion, który też o dziwo został nazwany karabinem maszynowym oraz granatnik, który jest tak chujowy, że aż nie pojawił się na pudełku. I tutaj już po raz kolejny pokazali swoją nadludzką leniwość. Bronie zmieniają się tylko i wyłącznie prędkością wypluwania pocisków, reszta pozostała absolutnie bez zmian. Tak jest, nawet jebana snajperka zadaje takie same obrażenia. Żeby tego było mało strzela szybciej niż pistolet, nie posiada jakiejkolwiek lunety. To się kurwa nazywa realizm. Kto to programował? Jebana małpa z grzybicą i wodogłowiem przy pomocy swoich stóp? Nawet z poziomem trudności jest coś nie tak. Początkowe levele są przyjemne niczym borowanie zęba, ale jak już uporamy się z tymi misjami, nie czeka na nas praktycznie żadne wyzwanie. Nawet można powiedzieć, że te etapy są tak żałośnie proste że aż przechodzą się same. Potwory stanowią minimalne zagrożenie i jesteśmy wręcz zalewani Powerupami na lewo i prawo. Serio, kolejne mapy opierają się na machaniu myszką po ekranie z wciśniętym lewym przyciskiem. Czy ktoś to w ogóle testował? Czy ktoś myślał, że tak absurdalne skoki trudności to znakomity pomysł? Czy jakaś istota ludzka brała udział w tworzeniu tej pseudogry? Traumę odczuwają także nasze oczy i uszy. Gra wygląda gorzej niż pijana kobieta z zezem, która wyłożyła się na chodniku swoją twarzą. Kiepsko zmodelowane tło komponuje się z resztą równie dobrze jak kupa gołębia na obrazie rembranta. Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że reszta oprawy prezentuje się chociaż odrobinę przyzwoicie. Potwory, które są notabene przezroczyste, wyglądają tak okropnie, że aż pękają monitory, a efekty specjalne wyglądają jakby były zrobione poklatkowo w pajncie. Tylko spójrzcie... Z oprawą muzyczną też nie jest lepiej. Irytujące dźwięki głównego bohatera, dźwięki broni przypominające uderzenie kawałem mięsa i przecudowna muzyka powodują nieustanny krwotok z uszu. Zresztą, posłuchajcie tej kakofonii sami. Strona techniczna produktu także przyprawia o fazę bobrowania. Owszem, optymalizacja jest w porządku, a gra nie zawiesza się często, ale twórcy postanowili spieprzyć inne rzeczy doprowadzając nas do irytacji. Dajmy na to sterowanie. Nie dość, że kursor podczas ruchu przeskakuje o kilka pikseli, to też bardzo często zawiesza przycisk strzału. Tak jest, możesz po dłuższej serii zdjąć palec przycisku, a i tak gra uzna sobie, że położyłeś sobie jebaną cegłę na mysz i nie przestaje strzelać dopóki nie klikniemy jeszcze raz tego przycisku. I to bez względu na posiadaną myszkę. Naprawdę, jak można zjebać sterowanie w grze, która wymaga jedynie używania myszki. Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek ufundowanych przez twórców. Czasem gra nie może wczytać intra, przez co się zawiesza. Czasem wywala do pulpitu po wczytaniu planszy, a nawet czasem nie uznaje wziętego bonusu, mimo, że przejechaliśmy po nim jakieś milion razy. Podsumowując, gra jest tak gówniana, że nawet pies z kulawą nogą by się nią nie zainteresował. Nuda, kiepskie bronie i nieprzyjaciele, nuda, nierówny poziom trudności, oprawa oraz nuda, to główne gwoździe do trumny tej gry. Gra praktycznie zawodzi na każdym poziomie i nie widzę żadnego sensu by w tą produkcję zagrać. A tak w ogóle, zgadnijcie ile zajmuje nam uporanie się ze wszystkimi etapami. 30 minut! *duże napisy impactem* Wolałbym wpierdolić końskie łajno i popić to litrem moczu bizona niż grać w tego gniota. Strzeżcie się tego krapa jak ognia. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. category:seria 5 Category:2012 Category:Zręcznościowe